Jail Bird
by Ciriajacobs
Summary: "They stripped off my humanity from me, leaving behind a soulless shell...". "Help!" "Save, me"... .. Something to be known, noticed… "Nighty, Night!"... "Bond out"... JBxOC R&R. Supernatural. Give it a shot, guys! Any changes? Drop me an idea ;)
1. Prologue

A/N—THIS STORY IS TOTALLY FANFICTIONAL AND DON,T THINK THAT I,M GETTING ANY PROFIT NO..I, M NOT. SO I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT JAMES BOND BUT I KNOW PRETTY MUCH ABOUT SUPERTNATURAL BEINGS SO THIS IS MY FIRST MOVIE-VERSE SUPERNATURAL FICTION SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME…AND PR ENGLISH IS MY 4TH LANGUAGE SO GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING MISTAKE MAY OCCURE. R&R TOTAL FLUFF TAKE IT LIGHTLY. I OWN NOTHING! JB/OC

ENJOY: D 

JAIL BIRD 

**PROLOGUE**

He could smell the ink, fresh paper, smoke, medicines…making the surrounding suffocating. Some were chatting some were working and some were just looking other work. It was an Office, an office built under a night club, but who could tell that in such place deals were done matters of life and death.

Here he was camouflaged as one of them gathering information and trying hard not to kill. His hands were itching, itching to snap someone's neck, itching to pull the trigger. But no, he can't. He was undercover...

The barrel of his gun targeting a red-faced fat man. His appearance was familiar to what his officials informed. Paul, his name was Paul Johnson. He was sitting behind a table full of packets and cash. The Idiot was counting on his loot. And the white packets…drugs? There were some sealed cardboard boxes too.

Paul was surrounded with his lapdogs who were making sure to keep their boss alive. Their noses sniffing for anything sinister Bond could hear them talking about their new client.

"We will send them today sure (muffled voices)…"

"Yup, eh… what I dun no. absolutely. They would be delivered'' what delivery? Dealing for drugs?

"I myself will make sure, write in front of you .., w-wait, and damn. Mosey ********" he said angry and snapped his phone shut. He rose and made his way towards the exit.

Suddenly Paul stood alerting his bodyguards as well as bond. Paul's body was stiff as if he was scared to make a move. He made a quick nod and guards in the room started to search the room with their weapons drawn. 'Covers up' thought bond and launched himself on the nearest guard. Tackling him to death. In fractions of seconds the room was totally chaos. Six-seven guards against one. Each one of the guards were shooting, aiming but missing. Bond was too fast for them to follow. Having the chance Paul started to flee. Bond saw him fleeing and somehow by shooting, kicking, and punching he tore his way out towards exit.

Outside the underground office it was already night. The streets were slippery and damp because rainfall but bond could at least inhale fresh air. Streetlights flickered laminating the narrow path. It was easy to notice a fat man struggling hard to run, bond was faster.

After a few minutes of running, bond caught up to Paul. Though Bond's hands were slippery with sweat he caught hold of Paul's sleeves. The poor man was panting, vapor forming and evaporating as he exhaled. Beads of sweat glistering on his forehead. Pure panicking.

"Please, l-leave me alone, I did not do anything wrong" whined Paul

"TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CLIENT, what was the deal you were talking about?" Bond demanded .Looking straight into his eyes. His blue eyes, as cold as ice were demanding. Paul did not replied instead started struggling out of bond`s death grip. Bond gave him a violent jerk, his actions demanding answer.

"TELL ME!" Bond roared his voice echoing because of the silent and empty environment. Bond's roars and Paul's whining were like screeching echo.

"Or else…" bond warned taking out gun and lowering it on Paul's forehead. His actions clearing indicating- 'things can get ugly'. Paul gulped the knot in his throat. Too nervous to speak anything.

At last Paul said trembling "those were some sort of drugs for wild a-animals, those drugs work as sleeping pills." Paul blurted out.

"Animals?! Yeah, right like I'll believe you." Bond said sarcastically before giving Paul a hard threatening jerk.

"I-I m telling the tr-truth believe me. I c-can`t tell you about the client but I can tell you, bout the address on which the delivery is singed" replied Paul. His eyes were trying to find out any sign of willingness. Bond`s eyes were close, pretty deep in thoughts, his antics made Paul more nervous. Trembling, from his shirt pocket he fished out a piece of paper on which something was scribbled. Shakily he gave the piece of paper to bond. Bond`s eyes shot opened and in an heartbeat he snatched the piece of paper and with that pulled the trigger.

As his gun was silenced it made a tiny 'sntch' sound and Paul was dead. Bond gave a light shrug and with a muffled 'thud' Paul's lifeless body fell on the road. His corpse was lying on the road. Crimson liquid was splattered and pooling near the corpse.

Blood was splattered on Bond`s face too. His face was looking gloomy and pale under the street lights. His expression was not readable. Eyes were dull, lacking a lively shine.

With a tired sigh he cleaned the sticky mess off his face. Another one dead, but for bond it was 'no big deal' he is still hanging with his shitty job… '**007`s life was short**'… or so bond thought…


	2. Chapter 1 Unexpected

A/N – HELLO GUYS NICE TO SEE YOU... HORRIBLE WRITER :} YATZEEEEEEEE CHAPTER 1. 

I AM TELLING THIS AGAIN : I DON'T OWN JAMES BOND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. AND JB FANS TAKE IT AS A FLUFF STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE MY OC *Cheshire cat grin*

Enjoy - 

**CHAPTER**_**: 1**__** UNEXPECTED**_

Bond didn't sleep well; there were dark circles under his eyes. Sometimes he felt like killing himself. So lonely, so desperate… M said she had a job for him. Something related to the '**animal-drug case**' of some kind. He was too tired to argue and knowing M`s head strong nature, saying no was out of the question.

~~~~~~~~~~~Pb`~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An elderly woman was sitting behind a desk fiddling with some files, M. It is the place where he gets his duties to fulfill, or so called 'for-his-motherland`s-sake' kind of stuff. It doesn't matter. His life is still clinging to his pride of being a 00 _agent_.

"Bond, good. Sit down"

M, as always with her business like tone, keeping him in line. Bond always felt those literal slaps of her sarcastic words whenever his tone and its meaning rose pushing around the acidic environment. Even if heaven and earth flip upside down M will be the same, as cutting as ever. Still it was her job and it was literally printed on her face including her merits to accept the credits and praises.

After a brief explanation on his previous assignment she tells him about the drug case.

"He told me that those were for anim_"Bond started but was interrupted by M

"What types of animals? Bond, the address you gave us is directing somewhere else" completed M. it was clear that she was tired too, with a sigh she continued.

"The address is leading to a wrong direction. No signs of animals, but still we double checked everything."

"And those drugs, something special about those" asked bond.

"Well at least something is interesting about those. Those are no ordinary medicines. Something interesting. Those medicines of this nature are used for psychologically unbalanced patients, those who don`t have control on themselves." M,s briefing was more like a lecture. In spite of everything Bond tried to absorb everything she said.

"We thought they must be keeping prisoners but, no luck. Close inspection and we got to know that one dose of that medicine is hundred hems more powerful than the ordinary ones." "Our sources are doing their job investing further about the medicines." Hearing this bond raise his left eyebrow.

"Maybe they are settled somewhere else. Perhaps I can search for the exact location." Said Bond.

"Very well. You can go now" Bond was dismissed and continued her work.

He wanted to ask so many things, but chose not to. For now his first priority was to find the hideout.

What a pain…

It was nothing like what he thought. The issue or the case was no ordinary. Something was wrong terribly wrong. His guesses were going wrong and the doubts were clouding his resolution. Whatever he thought to be right was wrong. This issue was getting thicker and thicker and now he doubted …himself.

All his hardworking were wasted. Whatever he thought to be right was wrong. His options were decreasing. He tried everything he could. His investigations were leading him to leading him to an abandoned warehouse.

'Is this a Safe house? Or a hideout?' thought Bond. The place looked abandoned. Empty. But still he had to as it was his last choice. He had to bag it or dump it, but he knew it very well that empty hand and M wouldn't be happy.

The place was situated near an abandoned petrol pump way away from the highways. James thought 'Such a Large landscape but not a single house?' Weird. The area was empty. Away from living settlement, it was suspicious.

It was a large ware house with small rectangular windows; the windows were broken and yellow indicating that they were old. The walls were covered with thick layer of tin sheets and wood planks. The roofs were slanted and tiny metal spikes were visible. Whom so ever made this warehouse surly knew how to keep it`s protection. The large 'doors' to the warehouse were chained and locked.

It seemed like whoever was using it knew that the cover was blown.

The chains were rusted and thin enough to break with one or two gunshots

Bond took out his gun and shot at the chains three times and they broke. He kept his gun drawn for any unfriendly attack. Bond opened the large doors and was greeted by a thick smell of flesh, blood and alcohol. The odor was strong enough to make his breakfast come out. Bond fought his urge to throw up. His grips on the gun tightened and with his free hand he covered his nose. He carefully opened door and got inside; and from what he saw inside he gawked.

The interior was dim but bright enough to see: **corpses.**

Blood was splattered everywhere and bloody body parts decorating the interiors; bloody walls. Ripped body parts were dumped here-and-there. Only a wild animal can do something like this and what not?

The environment was damp and suffocating and the floor was slippery because of blood.

James slowly but carefully made his way around the large space. His shoes made tiny 'splashy' sounds as he kept moving around.

His mind was overflowing with thoughts and the silence was deafening, thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Suddenly his train of thoughts was cut short by a weak groan, James's blood ran cold.

"S-stay away from me" came a weak voice from a corner of the room. The voice was very weak, as if the one was in pain.

"Aaaaaarrrgh" again came out a cry but this time the voice was a bit louder. It was a feminine voice, but it was more like a _growl, a frustrated, angry growl._

'A survivor?' thought James. Silently he waltzes towards the source of the voice. It was a bit dark but he could see a figure slumped against a wall. Hesitantly he came near the figure; an injured woman. He knew she was alive as he could see her shiver. Her face was not visible as her legs were drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees and face buried in the space between her arms. Broken chains dangled from her hands and legs. She was heavily injured.

"Are you Okay?" asked Bond. He was trying to help.

"I said STAY AWA-Aaarghraa" she warned James but midway started coughing, it was clear that she was in pain. He was confused on her angry reaction. He tried to touch her in a soothing way, but she shuddered violently. He backed off and raised his gun, surprised.

"I just want to help you. I`m not going to hurt you, Okay? Are you all right? "Bond asked gently, but tried not to touch her. Hearing this she relaxed a bit. She shifted uncomfortably and slowly raised her head.

Bond`s eyes widened with shock when he saw her face.

He was welcomed by a pair of dull red pupils.

TBC

**A/N- I suck I know. T-T**


	3. Chapter 2 Gloom

READERS- I DO NOT OWN JAMES BOND FRANCHISE, I AM JUST A STUPID AUTHOR WITH A CRAZY OC.

A/N- NICE, TO SEE YOU… Androxoscer Gamefreak and rebecca thank you very much for the awesome review and pms. James could be a bit OOC, can`t help it. And Oh ! She is not a vampire.

Warning-I. SUCK. AT. WRITING. ROMANCE and stuff

I know that I suck so please, here I go-

**CHAPTER 2: GLOOM**

James`s mouth was hanging open with shock, his blue eyes were glued to her crimson ones, her eyes were of so bright red… just like, _Blood…_

"Please… I *hiccup* beg you, get away from me" she begged him to stay away; her voice was very weak and almost like breaking glass. She was sobbing and hiccupping in mid sentences, her red eyes were showing a deep contrast with her oddly pale skin. Her actions were a little surprising for him, he thought that she would just jump on him or something because the corpses lying around with a weepy woman at the middle of the room huddled with chains was pretty weird.

After a couple of tense minutes his mind kicked back to cautiousness and his instinct began shouting out to stay away from her, he took some cautious steps backwards. He cursed himself silently; He closed his open mouth and felt a bit ashamed of letting his guard down. He took some careful steps backwards and after a making a safe distance from her he griped his gun tightly and still with his drawn gun he scrutinized her: she appeared more like a servant or slave. She was wearing ragged white top which had dark blackish red blotches on it. Her top was very loose and was large for her; it was hanging limply from her thin, small and puny frame.

Her dirty over-sized top was torn here and there, it was something like someone had just beat her and left her here to die, `poor thing' thought James, how miserable. Her bottoms were nothing different from her top, they were large, half - torn olive green cargo pants with number of pockets.

Her poor little foot were tightly wrapped with black chains with tiny spikes upon them; the tiny black spike seemed to penetrate her skin, James could see tiny droplets of crimson liquid coming out of the cuts on her legs. She was wrapping herself with her thin little weak arms; her arms had more gruesome wounds than those of her legs. There were gashes decorating her thin little arms; the gashes were probably caused by whips or something similar to a _torturing_ tool, those wounds were fatal enough to contribute her six or seven stitches per slash. Such details of her were telling sure that she might have been a slave or someone who was unlucky enough to get stuck in a physical abuse case.

"Hey, its fine Okay? You don`t have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me, l can see that you got hurt and those wounds are pretty bad, let me take look" James said soothingly, the way she was suffering was sympatric enough to break anyone's heart and yes James was a spy but not an animal. He could just leave someone like her there to die out of starvation or injuries but something unknown was telling him to help her, well it was worth a shot; a lady surrounded with bloody corpses: perfect. He didn't had any choice right?

After a brief moment of silence she shifted and nervously nodded in an approving way, her head which was buried between her legs lolled in a nodding manner. She shifted a bit and slowly unwrapped her thin arms from her legs, legs which were stumped and drawled towards her chest slowing uncoiled and parted. She was struggling to stand up and with those heavy chains it was making the job more difficult.

She wobbled like a drunken woman, her legs were heavily chained and she was losing her balance.

She tried to take a feeble step forward but tripped and was going to fall but unfamiliar strong arms quickly caught her, her small body leaned onto the one who was holding her up, she quickly looked up and found James holding her securely. His face was unreadable, she tried to look into his eyes but her vision was blurry.

Her wide eyes were wide and mouth open,

"See, you can`t even hold yourself" said James, his voice was carrying an angry tone but he was somewhat watchful of her, however she thought he was angry. His blonde brows were bunched up into a frown, his expression made her uncomfortable.

"Thank you very much, Sir. Sir, y-you better stay away from me. You seem like a good man and thus, I don't want to h-hurt you" she said with a gulp, the last words drifting away into whisper. She was looking down at the ground as if she was ashamed. She was afraid to look into his eyes, turning away her head to face the ground. Shambling away from his grip she made an effort to move away but fell short on James chest. Irritated he yanked her a bit and asked,

"And why should I get away, who-"James started to ask her but she barged him off with a surprisingly mighty push, she staggered a bit without a support but somehow prevailed her weak condition.

"Sir, can`t you see those corpses lying around" her voice started to crack; she started to sob like a little child. Her expression changed into something painful, the unknown pain she was carrying was out of bound and without any further explanations she collapsed on the floor with a dull thud. She began crying and grasped her head with both of her hands as if she were in immense agony. Grabbing her head she kneeled down and cried out weakly, James saw tiny droplets of blood rolling down her cheeks…

"I-I can`t. I don`t want to hur-rt *sob* anyone. Please I-I don`t want to hurt any-body…"she babbled, she huddled and lolled like a baby.

While babbling nonsense she suddenly stopped when she felt something warm enveloping her. She stopped crying but continued sobbing, without any further knowledge she desperately clutched the support around her.

"Done? Now tell me who did this? Who killed them?" he whispered near her left ear.

Forcefully stopping herself, sniffing she calm down a bit "I killed them" she replied, but this time her voice was bloodcurdlingly creepy…and sad…

**TBC**

**Aaaand done, phew! I At last finished the 2****nd**** chapter. It was really, really exhausting because of the final exams on the breach. Updates will be really slow and story will progress really slowly, sorry for that. PLEASE ! review and if needed PM me, everyone is welcomed but please no flaming…**


	4. Chapter 3 Unknown Existence

**A/N-HELLO! MY LOVELY VIEWERS, THANKS A LOT TO WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS TIME ON A CRAP LIKE THIS. IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO DRAGG BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE SUCKY WAREHOUSE AND EVENTUALLY YOU WILL KNOW HER NAME, I WILL GIVE YOU A PEEK OF HER PAST. PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME, SERIOUSLY! AND RECENTLY I AM CHANGING THE GENRE OF THE STORY_Adventure/Supernatural to Tragedy/Supernatural. THE STORY IS A BIT TRANSPARENT IN CASE OF THE '**_**007 FRANCHISE' **_**BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP YOU READING…**

**I wanna thank Carlyrio for her reviews and remember guys, in this story the OC is overpowered and may look Mary-sue(ish) but still I'm trying my best...**

**REQUEST- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEWS… "REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!(Seriously)"**

**Disclaimers- I do not own James Bond or MI6, I just own the OC.**

**Warning! - the story will progress very slowly, and contains a lot of OC`s **

**Genre- ****Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural****, Adventure and maybe a bit of fluffy romance. **

**Bit big chappie, SO HERE WE GO!-**

**CHAPTER 3: UNKNOWN EXISTENCE **

"… …"

"Y-yes, I kill-"

This was really, really stupid... hugging someone unknown… 'There James, brilliant, you just made another friend'. His mind was totally blank, he felt ashamed but somewhat it seemed correct. At least she told him the truth, of which she was so constipated.

The warehouse was so silent that it made the wide area somewhat spooky. Everything was dark and the only area perceptible; barely visible was the left corner of the room, as the small window above was little clean and thus was allowing a little amount of light to penetrate through. It was already dawn outside. The surrounding was very UN-comforting and then there were weird shadows casting over the blood-smeared walls. The only audible noises inside were the tiny panting and huffing sounds. Two silhouette were visible, one hunched, slumped and one which was, by what appeared, kneeling down and breathing hard.

James's arms, which were snaked around the mysterious person next to him, were now uncoiled and were hanging loose on either of his sides. Ignoring, he silently stood and walked away from the girl who was inhaling like an asthma patient; his professionalism was out of the window. Paying no attentions to her, he silently obtained a cell phone from his front breast pocket. Cursing under his breath, he called the one he thought as the '_light house for this hazy moment_'-M.

….

_After a brief moment of time, explaining and listening in case for Bond, M sighed thoughtfully.-_

The person on the other side sounded tired yet worried. Whenever M is silent and would rarely cut through the conversation, it is always bad. At this moment Bond felt like a newly recruited soldier. Even when silent and miles away, Bond could still feel M's calculating gaze. She had a catching personality, Bond would admit that. It was his first time since he joined hands with the MI6, that he _was_ nervous. He believed and still believes that M has promoted him to a _00_ status because he knew she believed him as her agent and now, he was confused and found himself asking help from M. _awkward_…

"M" Bond said, breaking the silent.

"Is she with you?" M asked her voice as cold as steel. "Yes" Bond replied, taking a quick peek at the said one and rubbing his sweaty palm across his forehead. She was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. From what Bond heard, she was sobbing.

"Good, can you bring her for interrogation?" M asked her; in return Bond gave a tired sigh, He knew the _meaning of interrogation very well._

"I don`t think so, she is _covered_ in injuries. It looks like she was a slave or something like that. Someone all ready contributed her some fists. Do you think that it has any connectivity with slavery or any illegal organ dispute?"

"It appears like your investigation did not go in vain. My sources are absolutely positive; this case has nothing to do with slavery or any organ selling dispute... It`s too dangerous for her and you to come, the area is probably hot out there. For now you have to manage a-cool-down, I`ll see what I can patch you through." He felt something unexpected, something was coming, much more than the ordinary. Even M sounded cautious; he told her everything he knew and saw but, the way M reacted was really unexpected to him. Maybe, just maybe M was scared. She was scared of something unknown, something which was hidden, something which was concealed, which is now coming to the surface. Begging its existence to be known, noticed…

"What about the corpses?" asked Bond. The mess around him was impossible for a single man to launder. Pieces of human flesh were around them, the site in front of him was ghastly more like a live butchery. This girl in front of him who was acting like silly baby did this?!

M sighed once again; this case was really getting to her nerves. Each and every word prolonged with a tiring sigh. "For now, focus on her, her name and try to extract information. And about the mess… you said the warehouse was away from any civilization yet close to an active highway, this should not cause any trouble. It will be covered." The answer was more like a lecture to Bond, knowing M`s silence was a sign of dis mission, he quickly incised the phone line. Swiftly putting the phone back to its previous position, he made his way to the now silent foreigner. She was still like a stone, no more sobbing. She quirked up at the sensation of someone coming near her. His mind was over flowing with auspiciousness, this girl was far from ordinary.

"You are coming with me" Bond demanded, his voice was vacant. It was lacking any feelings. Bond was a man who, when wanted becomes irritable but at the same time radiated authority. Bond was emitting such domination that, at hearing his voice she quickly tensed. Her body became rigid and taut; she was looking around the space but purposefully hiding her stare from him. Almost shamefully, without meeting his gaze she shifted and attempted to stand. Arms still wrapped around her, barefoot, she made a couple of frail steps backwards. Swaying dangerously and now, shivering she croaked out,

"W-what are-re you going to do to me" Bond noticed her face was becoming frighteningly blue; he thought she was going to throw up and so honestly and innocently he tried to help. He took some fast steps towards her and to her panic-

She swayed uncontrollably, staggered and fell down cold. Unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~pb~~~~~~~~~~

**Changing to an unknown P.O.V-**

***huff huff huff* **

_**I was panting hard; it felt like someone had jammed a bunch of iron needles inside my wind pipe. My left arm was paining like anything, weakly I clutched my left arm`s bleeding socket. It was feeling like hell… my left arm was dislocated. It was nearly shredded into pieces; now the remains of the arm were just limply hanging on the remaining of the flesh. Trepidation surrounded me into the shadow of death. The corridor of the hospital was dark but I could still feel someone's watch over me… now and then I look around, expecting something fanatical, ready to lunge over me. I couldn't help but gawk at the amount of blood my body was leaking, leaving behind a bloody trail. My stomach formed a knot inside and my nose was ready to heave the unwanted blood cloaking my nasal cavity. Surprisingly, my vision and hearing senses were alarmingly strong, in spite of the heavy blood-loss and physical abuse my body suppressed. **_

_**I didn`t knew where to run or hide…or whom to blame…**_

_**Nooo it was your right to kill. You savored their flesh and blood didn`t you? Hmm, let`s find our next-**__**SHUT UP! Voi-voicess, Inside. My. Head**_

'_**Milo' was right, you should`ve listen to him. You are suffering because of your own bloody ego and attitude. What have you done! How can you kill your beloved friends?! you should go and die in a rat hole; you **__should__** be ashamed of yourself…you are a monster-**_

_**What the fucking hell got inside me, my body was profusely ignoring my brain. My breathing was becoming labored and hoarse and my voice- scaring the shit out of me… my voice was far away from anything "human", I tried desperately to shout but, all I could hear was-**_

"_**GRAAAAAAAARGHRGHA, AAaa" a blood gruelingly cannibalistic growl escaped my mouth, I clutched my throat in vain to calm down the angry flesh inside. My fingers were no different, long pitch-black nails were vegetating from the tip of my bony fingers. **_

_**I ran and ran. As fast as I could, running away and reminding myself-"it`s just a nightmare" but, I knew very well that I was wrong…**_

_**Whatever I remember is like a dream…**_

_**It was a normal day-out with someone, except the cautious warnings my friends gave to me. I was impudent, an idiot. They warned me a million at times, especially 'Milo' and 'Kate'. Both of them were absolutely negative about 'Jake'Right! Jake was the one to blame, maybe no.**_

_**The way he innocently invited me for an lovely science experimentation at his uncle`s abandoned hospital, I couldn`t deny. It was an innocent invitation, just demanding a 'yes' or a 'no'; I said 'yes'…**_

_**And the nightmare began, the moment I entered the room allotted by Jake, I felt an unknown feeling. Perhaps déjà vu…the next think I could remember is a sharp pain on my neck, wide eyed, I hastily turned around. Jake was standing there with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his innocent, handsome face. Next to him was another man wearing a lab coat, with a notorious looking syringe, it was containing a thick black liquid inside it. My vision became hazy and all I could remember after that-**_

_**Jake saying "Nighty-Night! Sweetheart!" and everything became dark… **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~pb~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"whahha hahwaa" I screamed as hard as I could, thrashing my arms around in thin air, the memory was too painful for me to bear. I just wanted to go out of that forsaken hospital, it was my doom…

"Hey, wow! Wait, stop doing that!" I heard an unfamiliar voice, it didn`t took me long to realize that I was no more inside that hospital, it was just a nightmare and an ugly memory. For a second I sighed in relieve but, soon my consciousness gripped me. I was somewhere else, and I knew very well that I was not alone, someone was with me. I tried hard to adjust my vision on the alien environment I was in; the flooring I was lying on was pleasantly soft and fluffy. I was on a sofa, after spending days in the filthy encampments, the sofa was like a little piece of heaven to me. My legs were idly hanging loose from the sofa`s edge; Second thing I noticed was an foreign face below me. My vision was cloudy but I could make out that it was a man. Conceivably, he was sitting down on the floor, I could see his blonde head bobbing and lolling around.

I was in a warehouse but after that I heard and saw someone; he was offering help I suppose but after what I have gone through I was too scared to reply. I was too afraid, afraid to _hurt_ another innocent life. Fortunately, I was physically very weak to take any hostile action, I tried to move, interact but long I knew I fainted because of the exhaustion and pain.

Whatever happened after that, I was not sure. I am absolutely positive that after he realizes that I am dangerous and too deadly, he will finish me off…

"What are you d-doing?" I asked him, a feral tone of fear lacing my now voice. He stopped what he was doing and lifted his head towards her.

I am wounded, scrapped, abused and what not, still I am admiring someone unknown`s face. I want to bang my face, hard. I shyly scrutinize his face; He had spiky, slightly dirty blonde hair. Beautiful amber-blue eyes which had dark circles under them indicating that he was tired and exhausted, his face was striking. Sharp jaw-lines and cheek bones, slender eye brows which were somewhat a bit ragged. Everything about his face was striking including his lips and those tiny scars over his sharp features. Know what? I. am. a. pervert …

"Nothing, just dancing. You have some good fresh wounds decorating you`re legs" he said in dry sarcasm. He silently stood up and sat on a nearby stool, he was wearing black denim jeans and a black paper-crust shirt of which the sleeves were rolled upwards revealing his muscular fair skin. He was bare-footed and had a piece of red tinted cotton in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

"What`s your name?" he asked me cutting my train of thoughts. I was a bit scared to answer but I at least owed him this much-

"Taylor, sir. I don`t remember my surname" I honestly didn`t remembered my surname; still I confidently told him what I knew. He was silent for a moment which was very uncomfortable for me.

"How did you got into the ware house? And how did you received those wounds?" he said gesturing at my bloodied legs. I hesitated a bit, tried to remember but all I could remember was Jake and the crazy psychopaths with him. The memories were too painful to rewind. Cherry on the top, I didn`t knew where I am and with whom I am talking to.

"Are you going to hurt m-me?" I asked him, my voice painfully hoarse and gruff. I gulped.

"No." he said, his voice frighteningly cold. His cold eyes felt like they were digging into my soul, I didn`t wanted to make him angry plus I was too exhausted to argue.

"All I remember is the place from where I was exported and experimented" I tried hard, really hard to sound powerful and stubborn but my voice was failing my will drastically. At the mentioning the word '_exported'_ his eyes softened a bit but, his expression didn`t faltered. "Aren`t you one of them?" the moment the word left my mouth, I regretted.

**Ending Taylor`s P.O.V.**

"What type of experimentation and Exportation?" James`s slender brows furrowed and his voice became demanding. Hearing this, she automatically became stiff and rigid. She tried to speak, opened and closed her mouth many at times. Looking at the way she reacted James expression became soft, he realized that he was making her nervous. The way she was shivering in fear made James`s to look down at her battered form. For a second, he forgot how fragile and sensitive she was. He decided to quickly change the topic.

"Where else did you have an injury?" asked James. Leaving his position from the stool, he silently waltz near her and sat down, cross-legged on the floor. A piece of bloody cotton tucked between his fingers in one hand and now, a pair of tweezers in the other. When she didn`t replied, he silently continued taking out tiny pieces of gravel and glass. He was pretty surprised that she did not winced when he did so, he could feel her curious gaze over him. "Why are you doing this?" shaking her head, she incredulously asked him. It felt embarrassing for him, he was, without any permission was cleaning someone`s leg. He quickly stopped and said "Sorry" a bit of hurtled and angry tone lacing his voice.

**Taylor`s P.O.V**

'_That`s just great, just `fucking great' here this poor guy is helping you and you, on the other hand you asked him to stop._

I could see that he was hurt and embarrassed, he just stopped patching me up. He was helping me! SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!

"umm.. I`m sorry if my words wounded you, sir. I really am. here you are helping me and I, on the other hand trying hard to irritate you." my voice was oozing with guilt. At hearing my words he stopped mid-way, came back and took his previous position on the stool. His eyes were like piercing inside my soul. But, somehow I saw 'sadness' in those blue orbs. "sorry" I stupidly said again, my eyes looking downwards. He was silent for a moment, I thought he was angry or something but, actually he was waiting for my answer. Like an idiot, I let out a nervous laugh,

"I have cuts all over my legs and arms.. Few loose teeth and some tiny pieces of glass on my back. I-it`s okay! I am fine-shhh" she winced in pain.

James knew that whatever she said, she just nervously blurted out. He could notice some major slashes on her wrists and ankles caused by chains, few notorious looking cigarette burns over her neck. Her over-sized T-shirt had two or three slashes over it displaying the bloody wounded flesh below; her nose was dripping with blood. She was trying her best to appear strong but would hiss and wince when tried to move. With a heavy sigh, he took hold of her left hand. He felt her puny hand jerk when he touched it. Her arm was frighteningly pale and skinny, the blood oozing out made her skin look pinkish.

"What`s your name?" She asked him innocently, her legs dangling off the sofa sides. He thought for a moment and quickly looked at her. Her dull red eyes were curiously looking into his blue ones, naïve. He stayed silent and thought about the outcome but,

"Bond, James Bond" he quickly said and tore his eyes away from her, continuing his work on her tiny battered palm.

Damn, he felt like a frikin` nany..

…

_After hours of sanitizing, cleaning and wrapping bandages over the wounds of her arms and legs, she was practically looking like a mummy. The whole time, she was watching him work like an innocent child. Her red eyes would roam around on James or on the wounds he was working on. Even when hurt, she was humming a lullaby, her voice was surprisingly smooth when happy, almost like silk. He had a hell of a time patching her up because who knew she was so talkative! She asked him a lot of silly questions, some which were beyond his intelligence. For example-" um.. Mr. Bond do you like wolves. I love wolves! Sometimes I really want to experiment on their DNA, perhaps combining Human DNA with Wolves' You know, transfixion or transfusion." Blah, blah, blah.. She was blabbering like a radio. All James answered with was "hn" or "me too" and she seemed pretty satisfied with his answers too._

…

"Chihuahuas are_ real-" "Done, Taylor. I _suggest you to rest" he was very thankful that he was done, she at last stopped talking. This girl in front of him, who slaughtered about fifty men, is covered in gashes was now inches away from his face. Deep red orbs, looking intently at him. It was unusually…irresistible.

He could feel her eyes boring into his mind, her pale face was getting closer and closer…mouth agape… displaying a fine set of razor sharp canines… inches clo-

James was paralyzed and was totally aloof. His mind was rushing with useless thoughts but painfully she tore her eyes away from his and with a tiny yawn she absent mindedly plopped on the sofa.

"Thank you very, much. Mr. Bond. Zzz" her words were slurred and her breathing became soft, she was asleep.

He stood and made his way towards the bed and picked up a thin blanket. For some reason he took the thing and gently flayed it on Taylor`s sleeping body. Reasons unknown, he stood there and kept staring at her than suddenly fought the urge to yawn. Shrugging lightly he smirked and thought 'Part of a…job?'; without giving a second thought about his clothing he silently layed on the bed. He kept Looking at the ceiling than slowing shifting his gaze towards the sleeping form of Taylor on the sofa, with a heavy soundless sigh he closed his eyes…

TBC

**Damn that was long! I know I`m incredibly lazy, hehe heh can`t help. Sanskrit exams are really,.. tough *sigh* That`s enough. READ my people and please REVIEW!. I know 'Taylor' name is pretty lame but Know what? I am really bad at selecting names. Poor James, I wrote him so OOC. Taylor WILL over power 007 at some extend but surely you will understand the reasons. My English is ragged, right? *everyone nods* T^T I`ll Try to improve... Taylor is NOT A CHILD, remember it`s an OCxJB fic. Till THEN- keep reaping this crap-and  
**

**Ati hu! (gotta go)…**


	5. Chapter 4 Feels Like Drowning

**A/N-Thanks for viewing this crap, you people are lovely! *snuggles* as I said, I'm not so good with canon characters; Bond may look OOC. My OC is a bit difficult to write and understand (from what my friends said), she`s bipolar and may get to your nerves. I am trying my best to keep her original because honestly, I myself hate Mary sues (who doesn`t?!). Bond`s character for me is a bit confusing (I`m thinking to go Beta about it…but before that I have to finish 5 stories) so, most of the time he will be silent but effective. Please help me with his character; I think I'm ruining it :'c *weeps in a corner*. This chapter will be a bit catchy, err… I think. Read this chapter, as it is a crucial part of the story. **_**This story contains a huge amount of Sci-Fi bluff but, as the genre bar could hold only two genre types, I didn`t mentioned it.**_** The story will progress very slowly so I`ll try to update fast though, I will break the story scenes into parts. This story is taking place after the shots of 'Casino Royal'. This chapter contains a huge amount of emotional breakdowns.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WANT GUIDELINES (yah, I know I know, I`m shameless next to**

**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN 007 OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HIM. I JUST OWN TAYLOR.**

**WARNING- THE STORY WILL PROGRESS SLOWLY AND CONTAINS A LOT OF OCs. JAMES MAY LOOK OOC AND MY WEAKNESS IN ENGLISH.**

**GENRE OF THIS CHAPTER- THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA Sci-Fi.**

**CHAPTER 4: FEELS LIKE DROWNING**

**Present, 2:00 am**

**Taylor's POV**

The whole night I didn`t slept. Well, I slept for a couple of _hours_ but I woke up at the middle of the night. The sofa was heavenly, I didn`t wanted to leave it but I had to _pee_. I know it will not be that warm and fuzzy after leaving it… on top of that, I didn`t knew where the bathroom is… but I have to.

Raising my head a bit, I scrutinized the room. It was very dark and cold. Damn! I have to go! Turning my head around and blinking rapidly I saw the master bed, on which mister Bond was sleeping…

Did I say 'sleeping'?! To whom am I going to ask for the directions?! Awesome, now the pressure was doubled. It was like my bladder would just go pop! I tried to twist my legs around each other so that I could suppress the feeling, it helped a little.

Shuffling and removing the cloth which was over me, I silently rose from the comfy and warm cushions. Blinking hard to see in the darkness, I carefully placed my foot on the floor which was mercilessly cold. I fought back a cold shudder which ran by my spine and tried to stand. I took small steps forward and kept my hands spread wide to touch anything in support. Still blinking I made my way towards the silhouette of the bed, slightly lumped at the top indicating someone's sleeping form. I took one small step then two large steps and- bump. I bumped something in the darkness; I gasped and fell strait on Mr. Bond…

The poor guy woke up in a shot before I could hit him and I fell down Straight Square on my face. Ahhh…the bed`s warmth-oh! No, pressure!

The impact was a bit painful but now I couldn`t control myself, I _had to pee!_

I quickly stood up straight and awkwardly. He was standing in front of me. Thank god it was dark because I could feel my cheeks heat up. He was huffing and panting like a heart attack patient and was, from what I could imagine, frowning. It was really suffocating and awkward; the fall just broke my final wall of patients and pressure.

"What the hell are you doing?!" his usual monotone voice was now oozing with surprise and anger, because of which now it was more pressuring. I swear to god, some more minutes and I would do something incredibly shameful…

"I-I" he was so scary even when I couldn`t see his face. My tongue was just a useless piece of flesh inside my mouth and the words "BATH-ROOM" felt infinite. "What?" he barked out again, he was probably noticing my odd behavior because his tone felt observant. There he stood, in front of me with his face hidden by the darkness.

"I h-have to, BATHROOM!" I shamelessly spat out and well, silently felt relieved at saying those words. My mouth felt incredibly dry and my lower abdomen was on fire. Wow! And I thought that women have more capacity than men…

He was silent for a moment and I felt anger boil inside me, can`t he understand?!, I felt like kicking him right in the middle of his legs! I was going to complain when suddenly without any warning he pulled my hand and guided me around the darkness. The sudden pull made me feel lightheaded and I was feeling like a kite, flying…

He jerked me rather harshly and out of no-where switched on some lights making the surroundings dimly visible. I was standing in front of a door and it was none other than a…Bathroom. Heaven. I didn`t think twice, I quickly ran towards the 'heaven' and loudly shut the door on his face, I didn`t had time to follow my morals right?

After a couple of minutes and a flush I felt incredibly lightheaded, empty and relieved. 'Where are the ponies and rainbows?' maybe I can sleep in the bathroom tonight but it was plainly stupid. It was for about fifteen minutes that I was still sitting on the toilet seat. The marble felt unusually warm and my legs felt numb because they were hanging idly by the seat's edge for a long time. Some of the bandages which were wrapped around my waist were littered around the bathroom floor as in rush I ripped them off.

I was feeling sleepy and I could feel my eyelids drooping and diligently I was looking around the now, suddenly plain bathroom. My gaze fell upon the bandages and the pinkish water splotches on the tiled floor. The pink water was formed due to the bloody bandages; I sloppily frowned at the amount of blood coating the bandages.

With some effort I shifted my weight and stood; my legs felt oddly numb and I kneeled down to pick up the fabric pieces. I felt a sharp pain arise in my stomach. The pain was so sudden and sharp that I let out a tiny sob while I tightly grabbed my stomach and painfully fought the urge to wail. The pain was increasing and was sickeningly warm inside my body. I was on my knees when another shot of pain rippled inside my chest. It was more painful and hurting, and I squinted my eyes shut and let out a muffled cry, and I felt a sick sort of a sensation.

Still clenching my stomach in pain I slowly stood and bent over the crook of the wash basin and started throwing up. Even when throwing up my throat and chest burned with an unnatural pain. A feeling of a thousand needles of pain shot through my gut and I squeezed my eyes shut, tears spilling out. I couldn`t bear the increasing pain and let out a wail.

When I stopped whimpering and the pain minimized into tiny throbbing beats, I reluctantly looked down at the basin… which was now a dark pool of blood, I could see the thick liquid with some bloodied chunks of flesh was blocking the drainage-hole. The blood was like an aftershock and made me want to puke again, my hands started to shiver at the haunting thought of what could happen next. Slowly, panting and huffing, I raised my heavy head towards the blood splattered toilet mirror and silently cursed at the reflection of a pale faced girl with dull red eye; frighteningly pale, wisps of dirty straight hair falling carelessly on her ugly face, scared eyebrows, dry calloused lips…The girl was none other but me and I had a very strong feeling to bang the mirror. Blood was drooping off of my corners of my mouth and the heavy dark circles under my eyes made me look like a zombie. I am a corpse. What else? I lazily rubbed my mouth with the back of my clenched fist.

I was busy in my thoughts and my hearing felt too lousy, I heard someone calling my name. Oh it`s Mr. Bond, so he heard the wail…

My head was light and-"OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard him scream. I lingeringly left the support of the wash basin and still clutching my chest, I opened the door, which was tight and cold under my touch. I heard some annoying ringing noises inside my head and tried to rub off the upcoming head ach by rubbing a sweaty hand over my forehead.

The moment I opened the door, someone pulled it from outside and I fell on the ground because of the impact. I clutched my stomach harder and shuttled my eyes.

"God! Taylor! Whaat happeeneedd" the words were slurry and the world was spinning. Woo hoof! M-marry-go-rounded! I blurted out; the pain was probably making crazy "Damn…" I heard him say. For some time he kept standing like a statue, maybe he saw the mess I made. Hew, crazy me.

He quickly came and lifted me up in bridal style. I stupid smile plastered over my face and lazily, still in pain, I raised my sweaty head towards him. My smile automatically vanished when I saw the horror on his handsome face-

His brows were bunched together and lips were pressed in a thin line, he was sweating double than me, he kept looking at me than at the path we were going. I kept looking at his face like a child… isn`t he disgusted of me? I thought. He was not at all afraid of my gross self as he cradled me like a child. His black shirt was now soaked in my blood but he didn't care…

He was fast; in minutes we were in the drawing-cum-bedroom.

My senses were utterly useless and my body felt like a useless sack of flesh and bones. All ready behaving like a drunken lady, still he ignored it all and laid my shameless body on the bed. The pristine white sheets were now stained in ugly red. He settled beside me on the floor and was shuffling and doing something with the drawers. My body felt like lead and it was too painful to lift my head, I was looking at him rather like a child looking at her mommy but till now I didn`t realized that my gaze was fixed into mixed confusion. He looked busy with some type of medicines and gauzes. His sweaty hands were as elegant as a viper; his eyes were darting from one object to another. Is he panicking? He suddenly stopped his search on the drawers and took out a phone from one of its shelves.

Now Looking at the phone I panicked, Is he going to call the cops?! Of course, he saw the bloody mess I made! They are going to take me away! I can`t let this happen! From the start I knew this will end badly, huh, and I thought I am something precious. Who cares, now he`ll call the cops who will drag me out…

"No…P-lease. D-do n` call the `ops." I somehow croaked out and he immediately stopped and looked at me like I grew a second head. His eyes softened and he kept the phone back. Just like a parent explaining to his child he said-"No I`m not. I`ll not call the police". His voice was strange without his usual monotone tone and his prominent British accent lacing his calm tone. Strongly opposite.

He stood and took a nearby stool and sat beside me and kept some bandages and liquor on the bed. My eyes were glued on him as he sat beside me; he looked at me than at the blood on the bed sheets.

He`s probably mad at me… his expression was blank and he kept looking at the sheets.

Shamefully I looked downwards on the stained bed sheets; I didn't have any words to say. I am a burden from the start but why didn`t he called the cops? I desperately tried to make sense of the blood on the sheets. None of us said anything and it felt like the silence was answering the untold answers of his.

"Taylor, what was all that?" He said suddenly. My head shot up to see him looking at me with oddly…conscious eyes. His slender brows were slightly furrowed and his expression was alarming.

I looked down at my lap and noticed the dirty blood on my torso, those pants which were given to prisoners. What should I say? I don`t remember anything and I don`t have any right to defend myself. This guy sitting there just did something which no other stranger would do, let alone someone ridiculous like me?

I kept my gaze fixed on my lap and tried to make sense of my existence, his one single question triggered my many painful memories. Memories in which I betrayed, suffered and killed…recalling the past _is_ somethingmuch more painful than puking out bloody chunks in a corner. Shame, guilt, disgust, all together is now a part of me and what little of my humanity left in me is just a stain on my tainted heart.

Suddenly I heard him sigh loudly and realized that he was still waiting for my answer, but I kept looking at my lap. I felt warm tears spill out of my eyes and saw tiny droplets of tears drop on my lap, creating tiny splotches on the coffee colored cloth. I heard a tiny sob; I realized that it was me who was sobbing. I felt something warm fill my throat and stomach and like at the same time, felt a hundred of bricks collapse over me. Each of those bricks carrying my past sins and I felt myself nothing but the soot and crumbles of those bricks. I unconsciously, tightly grasped my torso with my right hand and covered my left ear with my left hand.

"I don`t know why t-this happens to me" I said. "It a-always happens to me…I-It _hurts_."

**End of POV**

She broke down and started crying out loud, not aware of her environment and James…who was looking at her with a passive expression but eyeing her with shock. The day when he patched her, those ghastly wounds of hers; she didn`t even flinched instead blabbered like a radio and today, when she blood vomited; she still had a stupid smile on her face… but now, he is live experiencing a mental breakdown. Now he understood that her past was something very dark, uncontrollable and a heavy burden, she was acting almost bipolar…

In front of him she was breaking down and though he had no relationship with this stranger, he felt sympathy towards her. "I am sorry" he silently said, feeling a bit of guilt-"MR. BOND, I AM DISGUSTING RIGHT?!" she abruptly asked him and lifted her head towards him which was shimmering with tears. Her face held a mix expression of anger, irritation, pain and sadness; her dull red eyes were now bloodshot and were trickling with pinkish tear drops; continuing her flouting sobs and feasting her left ear harshly.

The sudden angry outburst of hers left Bond into mix confusion and shock, but he was helpless; she was helpless…

"I was from a poor f-family" she started. "Father always used to hit me; he always came late at night; always drunk. And mother, she was mostly out at night, came late, w-with other men" she said, breaking the sentence into pieces as she continued sobbing, she was in her own world as she spoke.

Bond kept looking at her with a blank expression as she said about her past. "I don`t have any siblings, but I had good friends, friends who cared for me." "A-as I was the o-only ch-child and we were poor as well; father decide to get rid of me." She said as she lifted her left hand off of her ear and started rubbing it with the other one, carefully rubbing two fingers on her chain wounds. Her hand showed signs of serious physical abuse; slashes, cigarette burns, bite etc.

"What did they…do?" Bond asked her, deep into the story. "They _sold_ me." She replied with a vacant tone, almost without feelings.

The air around them grew tense as none of them continued.

She was deep inside her thoughts and Bond kept looking at her, he didn`t wanted to ruin this moment for her but he wanted information. She was carrying such weight on her shoulder that one could almost feel a melancholic aura around her; Pained deep inside but a Ferrell, weak smile on her face. And even she knew and felt how other people behaved and looked at her, almost identifying her as something to be fed, washed and kept away."Where?" pushed Bond and she, shaking her head looked up to him with glossy eyes"Slaves, sex traders…What else?" she returned looking at her lap.

Bond could understand the pain she was going through, it happens behind back alleys where not much interest is given to human trafficking… Actually it happens every day, every single second but there is no one to pay attention.

"What happened…next?" "T-they sold me as a slave but I-I didn`t wanted to end up like that, nobody wants! I r-ran on the day of transportation. T-the land lords ask for a lot of money which we didn`t had, above that I ran away leaving my parents into heavy debt. People got behind me, saying the m-money has been given."

"But a-actually, this was nothing related to trading. They were collecting individuals" Bond perked up. Slowly the reasons were coming up…

"Some types of experimentations were done under-the-nose of the authorities…" Bond wanted to interrupt but refrained to do so as she recalled her memories. "I got to know a little about it and so they got behind me; the biggest mistake in my life" She said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Days passed and I-I ran and ran and r-ran…, in such a world it was difficult to survive without being ugly…"

"I did things, begged, stole, killed, murdered and what not?!" "Soon I had my own space between _them_; I learned how to manipulate my feelings."

"But one cannot live alone…" Bond listened carefully, digesting each and every word.

"Slowly, but surely, I started to get away from my night-time-life; hoping to start a new one without being captivated… I was young but, was aware of everything. Tried to blend between the societies…"

Bond saw a dreamy look in her glossy eyes as she narrated her nice part of past, silently he was praying to know what happened next, a part of him wanted to hear a happy ending but the other part of him wanted to know more about the individuals collected. She deserved one after all she had gone through…

"It was like god at last heard my pleads and soon I made friends, an-and they were like my family."

She once again looked at him with those painful eyes and a pathetic smirk on her face.

"…"

"… . … B-but, my h-hideous past messed up everything, EVERYTHING!" she cried out loud, a new wave of tears wielding in her dull eyes. All happiness…vanished.

Bond looked down at the ground. He just felt self-reproach in his questions but, thinking so was not true; his job was the one to direct, but he held no disgust against it but even he had imperfections.

He looked up to find her staring at him somberly "It's not your fault." she said, her voice barely audible, like she could read his thoughts.

"_They found me _and my weakness: my poor little frame of friends." Things started to click back into place… "But, I did everything in my might to keep my friends from harm. At last they ended it. I was so into my world that I forgot how to differentiate between friends and foe. I-I grew close to one boy, named Jake" she gulped and said, her voice changed into something of fright. 'Jake' the name repeated in Bond`s mind. It confused him; she had gone through so much but was scared of a single name…with whom she became close.

"I followed him like a puppy, not including my friend's warnings as they said he was an alien" she gave out a small snicker almost proud and regretful." The word alien was far away, fox, to be precise" she said proudly like she owned him. Bond dared not speak or interrupt as she continued-

"He was kind of luring me int-No, it was all me. He once invited me for some type fun. He knew me." She declared, she was like devoted to the name and she found it hard to even fowl it. "Yes, I know, hopelessly devoted." She added and Bond nearly jumped out of his skin, he was a little creeped out at her sudden answers of his in-mind statements. But, then he realized that she was talking to herself and he sighed in relief. She seemed happy save for once, slowly her face twisted into an angered expression; Bond was quiet at his nerves when she was behaving so bipolar. However, again, bloody tears were leaking from her bloodshot eyes. "_It was a trap_" she cried out, burying her head into her cupped hands.

Bond himself felt sick, pained and angered. He was in love with Vesper…he is still but, she betrayed him though he knew very well she loved him as well. And right now, Taylor is in the same state he was long time ago except he didn`t had any shoulder to share his sorrow.

He silently stood and sat next to her and rested an unsure hand on her puny shoulders In return receiving her whole self buried in his chest, as she wept and cried out loud.

"…"

"He w-was one of them" she said, she cried out loud and Bond could feel her tiny body rake with sorrow. "He caugh-ght me off guarded and did all types of abuse on m-me" Bond couldn`t do anything else but to cautiously rub her hair. He felt sympathy himself, deep inside as she constantly kept saying 'why'.

Suddenly she lifted her head and moved away from him for whom Bond was surprised; she behaved like she was offended and ashamed. "You know, those experimentations were the wrongdoer, right?" she him childishly.

"His experimentations led to his own doom, yes, I killed him at last" it hit him like a brick, and he couldn`t help but ask "Why?" she smiled menacingly. Her behavior quickly change and she shifted on the bed facing him, his slight believe in her devotion degraded to nothing.

"Those, whatever he did with me were beyond painful." Her eyes were bloodshot as she held a strong stare up to his cold blue ones, but deep inside Bond saw something suffocated and irritated. "Why c-can`t anybody understands?!"

_**TBC**_

**Well, while writing this chapter I kept hearing these songs- Shot in the darkness by Within Temptation( Taylor`s confusion reminded me about this song), Haunted by Evanescence( as said haunted, I got Jake), Concrete Angel by Martina McBride( sad song), Rings Round Roses by Gabrielle Aplin( sad, calm, understanding), Pain by Three Days Grace(a slight TaylorxJames) and Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace( Taylor`s dark side)**

**A/N-I know, It feels like it is going nowhere but I promise, you will find interest in the upcoming chapters; as I said the story will progress slowly. I want to Thank AndroxOscar for error correction and Gizmo16x for giving me such wonderful ideas(writing in progress), seriously you guys are great *Bows Down To The Mighty Authors* I need ideas and remember, I am writing this for you all to read so anything you want to add; just feel free. **

**Reviewers will get sloppy kisses from me "who wants some?!" *cricket chirpings* …**


End file.
